


Birthday cake

by Mena_31



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Drama, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hoodlum Squad is here as well, I've planned to write a fluffy story but I don't know what happened, Terminal Illnesses, The Rude boys need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mena_31/pseuds/Mena_31
Summary: The nameless street is the place that has created for people who are filled with darkness to gather. Is there in this kind of place a light of happiness? (A story of the nameless street guardian)





	Birthday cake

it was a rainy night at the nameless street, the cold air passing through the broken windows playing with the ripped cloth that used as a curtain, carrying the rain smalls mixed with a smell of the garbage into the room of RUDE BOYS leader’s.  
Smokey.  
He was sitting at the edge of his bed staring at the empty corner, listening to the calming sound of the rain dancing on the roofs. He closed his eyes imagining all the souls that hidden under the tanks and poorly made shelter.The souls of abandoned people that’s gathering here as one big family comforting and protecting each other.  
Suddenly he stands to wear his coat and gathering the old blankets from his bed and around the room. When he left his room he senses two Shadows following him in the darkness, then he stopped.  
“It’s okay I’m not going outside,” Smokey said with his low, gentle voice.  
A black-haired man appeared behind him “you should stay in your bed, you need to rest.”  
“I'm fine Shion.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
Cold heavy air ruffle their hair, and Smokey didn't say anything for a moment, then he turns to face Shion and the quiet red-haired man Pi who was giving him a worried look.  
“I want to make sure the children are safe.”  
“they are safe, Lala and Takeshi with them you don’t..” Shion stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized the blankets and clothes in Smokey’s hands and sighed “even if I try to stop you, you will go anyway.”  
Smokey smiled and looked at both men “I’m always making you worried, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be this is what the family for?” Shion says patting Smokey’s shoulder gently.  
Smokey’s expression softens and he gives him a grateful look “thank you.”  
when Smokey left, Shion grabbed Pi’s hand “Go with him I’ll take care of this area” Pi nodded and ran behind Smokey as if he was waiting for Shion to say that.  
Under the ground the warmest place in the ghost town, there where the children and old people hide, gathering together like wild animals seeking a warmth. The humidity was high, the air was heavy, and the place soaked in the human smells and dirt.  
Smokey stopped in the entrance scanning the place until he spotted the oldest member of the family.  
“Uncle,” said Smokey kneeling beside the old man taking one of the blankets that he carried and leaned it above him.  
“I’ll help,” Pi said taking the blanket and adjust it over the old body.  
“Smokey?” the old man murmured taking out his hand, Smokey grabbed it “yes uncle.”  
“you're fine?”  
“I’m fine.”  
The old man smiled weakly and repeated: “you're fine.”  
Smokey nodded “I’m fine, sorry for making you, worried uncle.”  
“thank god you're fine” then he closed his eyes, Pi was beside him rubbing soothing circles on the older upper arm.  
“He was asking about you all the day,” said the lady next to them “now he can sleep well.”  
they stayed in the silent for a moment Smokey felt pain in his heart he wished he could give them a better home or at least a  
warm and clean place to spend the long winter.  
“Pi look after him please,” he said without moving his eyes from the elder's face.  
“okay”  
“I'm counting on you.”  
“don’t worry.”  
Then he stands, moving to the other, giving them clothes and listening and talking with them.  
“Smokey?”  
He recognizes Takeshi’s voice.  
“Is it okay for you to go out of the bed?”  
“I’m fine, where’s Lala?”  
“She’s with little ones over there, but you’re really shouldn't be there, the air..”  
“you too Takeshi” Smokey interrupted him “you didn’t sleep last night, did you?”  
Takeshi tried to hide his tired face from the other man glance “we aren't talking about me” he murmured.  
“Takeshi,” Smokey said gently “you have to rest, there are so many works to do tomorrow after the rain.”  
When Smokey received no answer from the other man, he said with a firm tone “Takeshi!”.  
“okay,” Takeshi give up “ I’ll go if you promise me that you will not stay here for a long time.”  
Smokey smiled “I promise.”  
Then they’re separated in opposite ways. Smokey headed to the direction where Lala and the children.  
“It’s Smokey”  
One of the children ran to him and hugged his leg, one second later, and he surrounded with five little children talking at  
the same time. Their faces are dirty, their hairs were tangled, and their clothes were stained and ripped, but they were laughing and asking him to carry them like there’s nothing wrong.  
“big brother?”  
Lala was sitting with a little girl crying in her lap, in her eyes  
he reads anger and long lecture, so he smiled and mouthed “sorry” he was lucky because she can’t say anything front of the children.  
He sits beside her “why little Ko is crying?” he asked ruffling her hair.  
“she’s afraid of the thunder,” said one of the boys.  
“Come on” he takes her from Lala’s lap, and the little girl grabbed his shirt, and she hides her face into it.  
“there’s nothing to be afraid of,” He said while he hugged her “the thunder sound is loud because it tells us that there’s a new life had born” he smiles at her “that’s mean the thunder is the sound of life.”  
“really??” the children cheered around him “see Ko it’s not scary at all” one of the girl said laughing, and Ko nodded, and then she wiped her tears “Is that mean that we will find a new child tomorrow?” she asked Smokey who force a smile and answer her “I don’t know.”  
No, he doesn’t want to find another abandoned child shivering and scared in their street, it’s pained him every time like if  
his childhood repeated millions time he’ll never forget the fear, the loneliness, and the emptiness, he doesn’t want them to feel what he felt.  
“big brother,” Lala’s voice, brought him back to reality he gives her a warm smile to ease her worried look “I’m fine Lala” then he said changing the subject “Is everything alright here?”  
“Yes, the boys did a great job fixing the roofs and the walls the water didn't leak through its anymore.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“Smokey look” one boy jump front of him holding an old magazine that covered with mud and dirt, but it’s still readable “Takeshi read this for us today, look, it’s a cake.”  
how to make a memorable birthday party.?  
Smokey reads the large colorful words.  
“I wonder what’s the cake taste like?”  
“I think it’s super delicious.”  
“I wish I could have one.”  
Their dreaming eyes glow brightly in the darkness.  
“but you should know your birthdate to make a birthday party.”  
“Smokey do you know your birthdate?”  
“Smokey is smart, of course, he knows.”  
Smokey stroke their hair as felt a large hand crashes his heart.  
“No, I don’t know.”  
No one in the nameless street knows his birth date even if they know they forget it there are so many important things than the cakes and parties.  
“big brother, you have to go now I'll take care of the rest.”  
He only nodded to Lala and whispered: “thank you.”  
She takes Ko from his lap “It’s time to sleep children” she said, and they’re gathered around her immediately.  
Smokey stands leaning the blankets over them.  
“Good night,” he said before leaving.  
The polluted air started its effect on his lungs. It’s hard to breathe.  
He collapsed on his knee when he steps out of place. Coughing fit shakes his body. He felt tired, so tired and powerless.  
“Smokey!”  
He tastes blood in his mouth.  
“I’ll take him to his room.”  
Someone grabbed his upper arm and helped him to his feet. The world spun around him, and there’s a voice, so many voices in his head children laugher, the rain and the old man broken voice.  
“what happen?”  
And now it’s Shion’s voice.  
“He has another attack.”  
“let me help.”  
“Shion!” Smokey whispered in his shattered breaths.  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” Shion said and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
Finally, they laid him on his bed without bothering to remove his coat or his shoes.  
“what should I do?. Shion” Smokey said with a weak voice “what.. should..”  
“You don’t have to do anything just sleep.”  
Shion covered him with dirty linen that only left in the room.  
“sleep”  
The soothing sound of the rain and the comforting hand on his shoulder carried him slowly to the sleep, and for some reason, he dreamed of singing voices and a birthday cake.  
___________________________________  
It’s been a month since that rainy night. Smokey didn't have another attack, but there’s something about him had changed. He spends most of the time alone even if when he at work or with the rest of the Rude Boys members he seems like as if he locked in another place.  
“Do you think he’s in love?” Pi said out of the blue when they were gathering around the fire.  
“What?” said surprising Takeshi “What makes you think of that?”  
“It’s just the look on his face it’s the look of someone with love trouble.”  
“Isn't you making that? I don't think you've seen someone with that look!”  
“Also I saw him looking at a picture so many time.”  
“Picture of what?” now Shion seem to be interested in the conversation.  
“I don’t know he hides it before I can take a look.”  
“I can't picture him being in love,” Takeshi said smiling.  
Pi nudged him “he’s a human you know!”  
“I know but..”  
Now the three men turned to the quiet girl beside them.  
“What do you think Lala?” Shion asked.  
She didn’t say anything for a moment.  
“I don’t know” she whispered reaching out her arms to the fire “He seems different those days, and I can’t tell if he’s in love or not but..” she looked at the direction where she knows her brother was at the highest place in the nameless street.  
“I just wish when he find that person who can treasure the most, he'll take more care of himself.”  
The three men give her a comforting smile.  
“He will be fine Lala,” Takeshi said.  
“I know,” She said smiling.  
The following day when they return from work Smokey stopped and faced them “I've to go somewhere nearby, you guys can go home already.”  
while the rest of the Rude boys' members exchange a confused look, his three closest companions started to follow him.  
“I want to go alone” Smokey stopped them then he disappeared at the end of the road.  
“a date?” Pi said playfully leaning to Takeshi who gives him a meaningful look.  
“Stop that guy,” Shion said tapping on their shoulder “Smokey hadn’t hide anything from us before, maybe he just waiting for the right time to tell us, let’s go home and wait.”  
Even if the curiosity takes over them, they couldn't protest.  
In another place, The main members of Hoodlum Squad, Yamato, Noboro, Dan, Tetsu, Chiharu and their leader Cobra was gathering at the Itokan Diner as usual. Naomi behind the counter smiling to their silly conversation and their childish fights, the door swings open and she turns her face to welcome the customer, but she froze when she sees the man with a messy black hair and long dirty greenish coat. All the guys jumped on their feet ready to fight except Cobra who was studying the other man face.  
“What does the Rude Boys leader want from us?” Yamato said nervously.  
Smokey appearance at their doorstep was more than strange, the man was rarely seen outside the anonymous street, but he was standing here looking at Naomi with a hesitant expression.  
“What’s wrong?” Dan shouted looking around expecting to see the other Rude boys member jumping on his face but nothing happened. Finally, Smokey realizes the tense in the atmosphere “I didn't come to fight.”  
“So what brought you here?” Tetsu said still in fighting mode.  
Now the hesitant looks return to Smokey’s face he glances to Naomi, which makes her uncomfortable.  
“There’s something I want to ask,” He said touching his pocket lightly.  
“Have a seat?” said Cobra patting the seat next to him at the counter.  
“Sorry for interrupting” He sits beside Cobra.  
“That’s fine, what do you want to ask?”  
“Actually the one that I want to ask is miss Naomi.”  
Yamato jumped from his seat and stood front of Naomi protectively “What’s the matter between you and Naomi?” she hits his back, but he didn’t move.  
Smokey reached his pocket and pulled a piece of paper. Now all the member had gathered around them. He places the paper on the table.  
“How to make a memorable birthday party!” Chiharu read out loud.  
It wasn't a Picture as what has Pi imagine it was only the article from that old magazine.  
“Birthday Party for whom?” Noboro asked him.  
A little smile appeared on Smokey’s lips “for the children.”  
When he sees the confused looks on their faces, he explained “we don’t know the exact birthdate of our children, we guessed their ages from their appearance, but still they deserve to celebrate their birthday. I couldn’t think of anyone else to ask” He looked straightly at Naomi “miss Naomi will you teach me how to make a cake?”  
The silent takes over the place, for a moment or so no one said a single word and Smokey was confused. Did he say something wrong?  
“Ah, I'm sorry Cobra I should've asked you first,” He said with his soft, gentle voice.  
“No, you shouldn’t, it’s Naomi place after all” Cobra said looking at Naomi who smiled and nodded “He’s Right, I don't usually make a cake if that's fine with you I will teach you.”  
Smokey’s face brightens “please.”  
“Okay, guys we have a party to prepare,” Yamato shouted, and the others cheered after his word.  
“thank you guys, you don’t have to do anything I just came here for the cake,” Smokey said facing them.  
“What are you saying?” Yamato hits Smokey's back a bit roughly “It’s a party man let us enjoy.”  
“But I only have this” He takes a crimped money paper and some coins from his pocket and placed it on the table “Is this enough to buy your teaching and the cake ingredients?”  
Naomi wanted to refuse the money but when she sees the look on his face she couldn’t. She collects the money from the table “That’s all right.”  
“I know it’s not much.”  
Smokey knows nothing about the money when he gets some in his hand he spends it on family needs.  
“It’s my place I’m the one who decides if it enough or not,” She said firmly.  
“But..”  
“Smokey” Cobra interrupted “If you are planning to make a proper birthday party you should accept other people help.”  
Smokey wasn't used to receive any kindness from other people besides his family, so he was unsure. But when he remembers the look on the children faces he couldn't help.  
“I’ll accept your kindness.”  
“Finally, you take a long time to decide man,” Dan said, “So what’s the Plan?”  
“Did you have a place for the party?” Noboro asked.  
“I didn't think about that.”  
All the time he was only thinking about the cake.  
“you should just make it here,” Yamato said, and Naomi agreed “That's fine, but first, have you decide what kind of cake that you want to make?”  
“I want to make the most delicious one,” Smokey said straightly, and that makes the other laugh.  
“I mean which flavor do you want to make?” Naomi said hidden her laughter. His expression was priceless.  
Smokey takes his both hand into his lap. A flavor? He didn’t think of that too.  
“I don't know anything about the cakes, at least it's delicious that's fine.”  
Noboro smiled slightly when Cobra shifted in his seat.  
“There are so many types of cakes..” Cobra begins his lectures about cakes and sweets, and Smokey listened to him carefully as if his life depended on that. They ended up choosing a chocolate cake with vanilla cream and strawberry.  
Three days had passed, Every day when Smokey finish his work at the nameless street, he will go to his cooking lessons at the Itokan Diner. One day he was leaning against the wall, his tired eyes halfway closed, he was looking at the pictures waiting for the cake in the oven. Without his coat he looks thin and fragile even he seems very weak, everyone knows who strong he is, and who scary he becomes when he fights.  
“What are you looking at?” Naomi stands beside him holding a cup of tea.  
“The pictures.”  
“Ah, this is my brother” She points to the smiling man on the motorcycle.  
“He looks very kind brother.”  
She smiled fondly “yes he was.”  
After the past days, Naomi learns how sentimental Smokey’s when it’s become to the families talk.  
Suddenly there was a noise at the door, and before anyone can react, three figures run into the room.  
“Smokey”  
Smokey heard the shout before he finds himself held between two men when he about to kick them he recognizes the red-haired Pi and the blond-haired Takeshi.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Did they did something to you??”  
“That ***** I know they’re planning for something.”  
“What did they told you?”  
They were asking nonstop and make it’s hard to concentrate. Smokey looked to the surprising faces of the Hoodlum Squad member, and he finds Shion standing in the corner of the room, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them” he said moving his shoulder powerlessly.  
“Did they threaten you?”.  
“Stop it.”  
“You should’ve told us.”  
“Are you alright?”.  
“I SAID STOP IT.”  
They both froze but their eyes still moving fast inspecting his face and his body.  
Smokey takes a deep breath “What makes you think that they are threatening me?”  
“Aren't they?” Takeshi said.  
“No,” Smokey said then he faced the Hoodlum Squad member, and he bowed “I'm sorry for the trouble that our boys have made.”  
“I didn’t know that we look like a bad guy going around and threatening other people,” Cobra said smiling and turn to his company.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“you two have to apologize as well,” Smokey said firmly.  
Takeshi and Pi didn't look blessed, but they obey.  
It was interesting for the Hoodlum Squad to see the other said of the mysterious protector of the Ghost Town.  
After the apologize Smokey take them outside, and he explained the situation.  
“I’m sorry if I didn't read that for the children you wouldn't go through this trouble,” Takeshi said regretfully.  
“It’s not your mistake, not anyone mistake I was planning to make something for them from the beginning, the winter had hit them so hard.”  
Every year the winter comes over the anonymous street like metal hands, crush everything, their hope their dreams and their fighting souls, and its bring sorrows and darkness with its windy night. Some of them had lost to the cold, and their souls fly in the snowy morning. When the winter comes, everyone prays for the spring to come, without losing any of precious ones.  
“Is there anything we can do?” Shion asked.  
“The Hoodlum Squad people had done everything I ended up counting on them I’m such a useless.”  
And before they can disagree with him he said “They are a good people” he looked at the restaurant sign “and they surely have a warm place to return.”  
From where they stand they could hear the laughter from the inside.  
“And we also have our place to return.”  
The three looked at Shion, and Smokey smiled.  
“yes, we have.”  
_____________________________  
And finally, the day of the party has come.  
For the children, it was an unusual day from the beginning they didn’t see the outside world except for the day when they brought to the nameless street. The excitement on their faces was priceless and heartbreaking at the same time. For Lala, it wasn’t her first time she been going to other districts from time to time and that’s annoyed her brother.  
When they enter the Itokan, they immediately hide behind the four adults that accompanied them, there was a stranger, and they didn’t use to them, but when they spotted Smokey between them, they forget their fear and runs to him. He kneeled on the ground reaching his arm welcoming them.  
“Smokey” the six little figure cheered around him.  
He stroked their hairs and held their tiny hand fondly.  
“What’s going on here and how are those people?” one of the boys whispered in his ear.  
“It’s a party, your birthday party and those kind people had helped me to prepare it,” Smokey said softly.  
Their faces brightening with indescribable happiness, they look at each other than again to Smokey with unbelieving expression.  
“Really?” they keep repeating.  
“But Takeshi said we have to know our birth date to celebrate.”  
Smokey puts his hand on the girl's head “we don’t have to know the date, we can make one.”  
“Okay lets the party begin,” Yamato said handing them the handmade party hats. The children look at Smokey as if they waiting for his promotion, he smiled and nodded “go enjoy the party.”  
Then the children follow Yamato and the other to the decorated area.  
Lala still standing there in surprise.  
“Lala” Smokey called her.  
“You shouldn’t have done that”  
“Come on Lala”  
“you sh…”  
He closes the distance between them “Lala I..”  
“Did you buy them?” she asked.  
“Um, just a little.”  
“ And Where did the money come from?”  
“I saved a little from the past month.”  
“You should’ve used it for your treatment” she couldn't control her emotions any longer “The children can wait but you..” The tears stream down on her face “Why?” she said with a shattering voice.  
Slowly he threw his arms around her back and pulled her into a warm hug.  
“I’m Sorry” He whispered.  
“Why?”  
He took a deep breath and started to stroke her hair.  
“It’s your brother selfish wish” he smiled “I wanted to celebrate Lala’s birth, Shion’s also and Takeshi and Pi and the children, I wanted to celebrate your birth.. when the children showed me that magazine I couldn't help thinking about that all the time.”  
She clutched on his coat.  
“That’s unfair.”  
“I’m sorry, I caused you pain.”  
“Why?”  
He tightened his hug and continued apologizing.  
Behind the counter, there are three shadows. Takeshi was hugging his legs with a blank expression on his face, Pi besides him hiding his face, his shoulders shivering, and Shion was standing clutching his fist.  
The happy sounds from the party reached them.  
Why it’s so hard on them to have a happy time like any normal human?. Why is everything so hard?  
“Pi that’s enough” Shion whispered firmly.  
“I’m sorry” He wiped his tear, but it’s come down again, Takeshi hands him a tissue.  
“Shion can you go there? it’s not good if all of us are disappears, the children will worry, I'll stay with Pi until he calm.”  
Shion nodded and left quietly, but his mind was moving like a crazy. In this day Shion makes a vow, no matter what’s cost or no matter what’s take he will protect that man.  
Takeshi and Pi stayed in silent.  
“What we should do Takeshi?” Pi said when he calmed.  
Takeshi was still hugging his legs tightly staring at nothing.  
“I don’t know,” He said “but for now all we can do is to go and celebrate with him” Then he patted Pi’s back “Let’s go and granted his wish.”  
Finally, they all gathered around the table singing a birthday song while Smokey was serving the cake. It wasn't a perfect cake, but it was a super delicious as what the children said.  
Smokey set nearby watching the children playing with the adults he felt lucky to have this family.  
The children laughter melted the cold, and it brings the spring to his soul.  
It was indeed a memorable birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own the original characters even if I want, and I'm sorry if they look OOC (they didn't have enough time on screen to know their personalities well, so I just let my imagination go wild)  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> 


End file.
